Trying Not To Love You
by BellaHickenbottom
Summary: Sequel to "I'm Sorry" this one to a Nickelback song. Two months since the breakup, can things ever go back to the way they were? Is that even what Tony and Gibbs want? SLASH Gibbs/Tony TwoShot
1. Chapter 1

**And here it is! The long awaited sequel to "I'm Sorry". IDK what it is with me and listening to songs and thinking of Tony and Gibbs but this one was based on another song, "Trying Not To Love You" by Nickelback, lyrics at bottom. Hope you all enjoy!**

It had been two months since Tony had walked out of Jethro's house. Two months of trying to forget their lost relationship and working on their friendship.

At the beginning, they avoided each other, only talking about work and never seeing each other outside of those orange walls.

Until a case came up with a Colonel's daughter being kidnapped. Thanks to McGee, they were able to trace the calls for ransom and found the girl in time but not before her assailant had roughed her up a bit. Knowing how cases like that affected the older man, Tony had made a visit to the basement that night.

Tony sat down on the bottom step and just waited. Jethro knew he was there but showed no signs of acknowledgment. He was too caught up in his thoughts about the case and in turn, thoughts of his own little girl. Somehow in the midst of those thoughts he kept remembering what happened last time Dinozzo came down to the basement. Neither one of them had talked about that night nor did they want to. Abby had spread the word about the breakup and made sure everybody knew not to address either man about it.

So as Tony sat on the stairs and Gibbs worked on his boat, no words were spoken. They didn't need them. Just being near each other was enough of a calming effect. A few hours later Tony stood up to leave and Gibbs silently walked with him to the door.

"Thanks,"

Tony turned around with a small smile on his face, "Anytime Je…Gibbs."

Gibbs frowned at the use of his last name. "Door's always open."

"I know. I'll try to come by more often. You need a friend around."

"I'm glad it's you."

With the smile still on his face Tony walked to his car and drove to his apartment, thoughts running through his mind that he tried to ignore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gibbs couldn't work on the boat anymore. Too many thoughts were running through his mind and they all revolved around the same thing.

Tony.

He lay on the couch, not able to stand sleeping in the room he once shared with the Italian, staring at the ceiling. No matter what he told himself he couldn't stop thinking about the way things used to be. He kept repeating to himself that they weren't together and he needed to move on but the more he thought about why he shouldn't love Tony, the more he did love him.

He knew it was his fault that he didn't have Tony anymore. He had spent the last two months wondering why he ever thought them being apart was a good idea. Gibbs sat up and kicked off his blanket. There was no way he was going to be able to sleep now.

Walking upstairs to the master bedroom with en suite bathroom, he grabbed his clothes and headed for the shower, never once looking at the empty bed. He was going into work early and would hopefully get a chance to stop by the gym. Going a couple rounds with the punching bag would help him release some of his frustrations with himself.

_It couldn't hurt!_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Tony walked into the bullpen with ten minutes to spare. He spent half the night sitting up in bed, too many thoughts rolling around in his head. The other half was spent in a fitful sleep with too many dreams of a certain blue eyed Marine.

"Good morning, Tony," Ziva spoke up when he sat at his desk.

"Morning."

"You are early."

"Just because I'm not late? I'm hurt Ziva."

"But it is true. Why are you early?"

"McGoo help me out here?"

"Sorry Tony but you're never into work this early. Why is that?"

Tony sighed before running his hands down his face. "Where's Bossman?"

"On a coffee jog."

"Coffee _run_ Ziva. And I'm just early because I couldn't sleep. I had some…upsetting dreams last night." Tony involuntarily glanced at Gibbs' desk. Ziva didn't notice but McGee did.

Ziva let the matter drop when she got a look from McGee, wondering what he knew and she did not.

"Don't wanna know the details Dinozzo," the gruff voice that Tony could identify in a room full of people echoed through the bullpen.

"Of course not Boss."

The rest of the day was uneventful as no cases came in and Gibbs was called up to MTAC. After playing every game on his computer at least twice and staring at a cold case file for three hours, still coming up blank, Tony decided to visit Abby. Taking one step into her lab he stopped and smiled. Abby, not aware of her audience, was dancing around her lab. Doing a spin move she ran right into Tony.

"Ahhh! Oh Tony, what are you doing down here?"

"Watching the free show," he answered with a smirk.

"Hope you enjoyed it. What's up?"

"Nothing. I'm just bored and McGee keeps sending me weird looks. It's driving me crazy."

"Weird? How?"

"I don't know. It's like he knows something I don't know."

"Hmmm. Has he been acting differently?"

"No. I came in, Ziva and Tim harassed me about being early until I told them it was because of the dreams I had last night about-" Tony quickly snapped his mouth shut and looked away from Abby's puppy dog eyes.

"Dreams about what Tony?" Abby asked quietly.

Tony looked back up, making eye contact, and saw the moment recognition flashed in her eyes, immediately followed by a bear hug." I thought you put him behind you?"

"Tried. Didn't work. Every time I try to tell myself he's a selfish bastard, I just think about all the times he wasn't a bastard. I want to hate him so bad but I just love him more whenever I see him! I'm pathetic!"

"Anthony Dinozzo, you stop thinking like that! It's not pathetic to still love him, you guys were great together and it's HIS fault!"

"You're going against Gibbs?" Tony asked, astonished.

"Well it's never happened before but he is completely, absolutely, totally wrong! You both have been terrible the past couple months. Have you talked to him about any of this?"

Tony couldn't help but chuckle at the idea "Yeah, I can see that now. Hey boss, I know I said I didn't want this but every time I see you I have an incredible urge to jump your bones!"

"Is it just the sex you miss?"

"Of course not! I miss him."

"Well then if you just reword that a little bit then I don't see a problem!"

"I don't know Abbs. I went over there last night after the case and I couldn't help but want things back. Too bad I fucked myself over by telling him no all those months ago."

"It's worth a try Tony!" Abby wrapped her arms around him again. "I wanna see you guys together."

"We don't share well Abby," Tony joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"I didn't mean that! Although…"

"Abbs," Tony shook his head with a grin. "Thanks for listening to my rant."

"Anytime loverboy!"

"Gotta get back to work. Talk to ya later."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Walking out of MTAC, Gibbs stood at the rail and looked down at the bullpen. Ziva was looking at something on her computer while McGee was staring off into space, seemingly deep in thought. Moving his eyes to the desk closest to him, Gibbs frowned at seeing it unoccupied. In a past life Tony would send Jethro a text when he was leaving the bullpen while he was held up in MTAC, to remind him not to worry about him too much when he came out and found him missing. Looking down at his phone and seeing no new messages sent another pang of guilt through his chest.

Clipping the phone back onto his belt, Gibbs saw Tony heading back into the bullpen from the direction of Abby's lab. Tony glanced up at him and stopped dead in his tracks as their eyes locked on each other. The emotions played across both faces as neither man was able to put up a mask after having thoughts of what used to be. Tony smiled as he tried to tear his gaze away. Gibbs smiled back and nodded his head, acknowledging the unspoken words between them. And just like that the air cleared between them and they both walked to their desks, not letting on to the exchange that just occurred.

An hour later, after witnessing the tenth ball of paper bouncing off McGee's head coming from his Senior Field Agent, Gibbs released them all to go home. Tony was the first one in the elevator, Ziva and McGee right behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Dropping his backpack by the door, Tony made his way to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge before heading to the couch. He was exhausted from the emotions running rampant through him all day long. He dropped his head back and closed his eyes, trying to relax. Just as he started to doze off a loud knock resonated through his apartment. Being as quiet as he could he went to look through the peephole, hoping against hope it wasn't the cougar from across the hall, he didn't want to deal with her now. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw the familiar faces on the other side of the door. Opening it up he let them in.

"Want a drink?"

"No. We are not planning to stay long."

"What are you doing here?"

"We know." McGee simply stated as he looked Tony in the eye.

"You know what? What are you talking about?"

"We know what your dreams were about last night and what you've been trying to keep hidden."

"I'm going to kill Abby!" Tony exclaimed.

"She did not tell us anything, we figured it out." Ziva explained.

"How?"

"Ziva and I both have been paying close attention to you and Gibbs since the breakup. You guys aren't very good at hiding how you're feeling. How you're hurting. I saw you glance at Gibbs' desk this morning when you mentioned your dream. And whenever one of you isn't paying attention the other one is constantly staring."

"You don't know what you're talking about McNosey."

"Tony, stop lying to us and yourself! Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you and I'm not asking but obviously you both want to be back together. Was it something so bad that it can't be fixed?" Tim asked, concern for his friend seeping through every word.

Tony walked past McGee and sat heavily onto the couch, Tim and Ziva following.

"That's the problem; I don't even know what happened. He just decided one day he was done."

"I do not believe that Gibbs would just stop loving you."

"I never said that. He still loves me and I still love him. That's not the issue. He might love me but he didn't trust me."

"Tony, of course he trusts you. He trusts you more than anyone!" McGee was trying to put the pieces together about the breakup but Tony wasn't helping much.

"He didn't trust me with his worries about us! He was worried he 'loved me too much' and would get hurt in the end but never told me until it was too late. Did he not realize I was worried too?"

"You knew he could be a bastard. You also know how closed off he is with any emotion."

"Perhaps he didn't want to worry you?" Ziva tried to help.

"He was a cold, heartless bastard and didn't give a damn about the repercussions. Well he got what he wanted; now we can both be miserable and it's all his damn fault!" Tony exploded, jumping off the couch, and pacing back and forth across the living room.

Ziva and McGee shared a look before nodding, they were gonna do their best to fix this.

"Tony, did you tell him you were worried too?" Ziva asked quietly.

Tony looked up at her and some of his anger slipped away. His friends saw it and knew the answer.

"How did you expect him to completely open up to you when you had not done the same with him?"

Tony fell back onto the couch, his elbows on his knees and his head dropped. Playing with the label on his beer.

"Why are you guys doing this?" He whispered.

"Because, you two are still in love with each other and it doesn't make sense for you not to be together. Tony, if you really don't want to be with him then just tell us and we'll leave, otherwise," McGee paused as Tony lifted his head to look at his friend, "get your ass over there and fix it."

Tony smiled as it hit him how much these two really cared about him and Gibbs and they just wanted the best for them.

"Thanks guys. I think I just needed to hear all of this from someone else. You're sure he will still want this?"

"Definitely."

"He can never take his eyes off of you Tony. And every time he looks at you, love is the first thing in his eyes." Ziva shared as she hugged Tony.

The famous DiNozzo smile spread across his face as he was finally given the hope he had been searching for for months.

"Now get over there and get your man!" McGee joked, smiling at the first sign of life on Tony's face.

"Yes sir." Tony saluted as he walked them to the door.

**2****nd**** part to this is already in the works! Had to split it up, this had more emotion and talking in it than I originally planned for. Next chapter is gonna be posted either later today or tomorrow! Let me know how this was ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I'm a terrible person for not getting this out when I promised but good news is its out now! HUGE thanks to needtoknow400 for helping me out on this one. Lyrics for the song are at the bottom of this one….enjoy!**

Gibbs was in the kitchen working on his third cup of coffee since coming home, leaning against the counter. He had opted for the coffee instead of the bourbon because he needed to think, not forget. He had hoped Tony would come over tonight so they could talk. The look they shared in the bullpen was more than just a look, feelings were felt that they were too scared to put into words and he thought this was the sign that there was hope for them again.

Sighing, he made his way to the back porch. This was one of their favorite spots of the whole house to just sit and be together. Gibbs had built a back porch with a swing and late at night after long days of work the two of them would sit on the swing together and just enjoy each others company. Gibbs looked up at the stars, remembering how it used to be.

"I really screwed up!" Jethro said out loud, wallowing in his self-pity.

"Can't say I disagree."

Gibbs whipped his head around to the voice coming from the open doorway. Tony was standing there with a small smile on his face.

"Hey." He said shyly as he sat down next to Gibbs on the swing.

Gibbs couldn't speak yet, still not sure why Tony was here and what was going to happen.

"Gonna play mute again tonight? Don't really feel like having a conversation with myself."

"No. Just wondering why you came over."

Tony smiled. "Why do you think I came over?"

"I don't know. I know why I _want _you to be over here."

"I came over to talk…about us."

Gibbs nods in agreement.

"I'm ready now to hear you out."

Gibbs took a deep breath before starting, "You know I love you?"

"Yeah, and I love you."

Jethro smiled at the admission.

"But this is about more than that. I need to know you won't throw it all away. I won't go through that again Jethro You need to trust me."

Gibbs finally looked over and into the expressive green eyes. He needed to say this right or he would lose everything!

"I swear all I want is you. I was a stupid bastard and you were right, it was my fault things went bad and I didn't talk to you. I won't do that again. I'm all in."

Tony smiled and slid closer to Jethro on the swing. "And those worries you had?"

"I'll always worry about you and how losing you could affect me. But it won't cause me to lose you again. I can't handle that. Trying not to love you only made me love you more. You're mine…forever."

The possessiveness seeped into Jethro's words against his will. Tony smiled hearing the familiar tone.

"Good, because you're mine. Can't get rid of me again. I'm worried about losing you too but it's not gonna happen. The past couple months have been absolute hell and I will never go through that again, understood?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yup."

Tony slid closer and reached up, running his fingers down Jethro's cheek. Gibbs smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony, pulling him closer.

"We're really doing this again?" Tony asked in a whisper.

"God yes! Now stop talking." Gibbs smirked as he leaned into Tony's touch. With Tony's answering smile speaking for itself, Jethro leaned in and brushed his lips across Tony's.

There was no hesitation as both men slowly reconnected with one another. Tony nipped at Jethro's lower lip, eliciting a groan from the older man, before running his tongue across it, asking for permission. Jethro quickly opened his mouth allowing Tony access. They fought for dominance with neither one caring who won, just enjoying the feel of being back in each others arms. Jethro grabbed Tony's hips and lifted him up, moving him into his lap.

Tony finally broke away from the kiss for some much needed air but rested his forehead against Jethro's.

"Jethro."

Gibbs heard his name fall from the swollen lips as he kissed up the younger mans jaw. "Yeah?"

"Take me upstairs."

Gibbs pulled back to look in the emerald eyes he fell in love with so long ago. Looking for any signs of worry left over.

"I don't want to talk anymore; I want to be with you again."

Gibbs just nodded and as Tony stood up with his hand outstretched, Jethro didn't even think twice before grabbing it and leading Tony back into the house and upstairs.

Once inside the bedroom Tony led Gibbs over to the edge of the bed and urged him to sit down. Tony slipped off his shirt and stood before Gibbs' admiring eyes.

"Beautiful. God, I missed you." Gibbs whispered into the air between them.

Tony smiled back at him before climbing into his lap again. Without any words spoken between them he leaned forward and started peppering Gibbs jaw with kisses. The fingers clawing into his back urged him on as he nipped at the exposed throat before him, running his hands down the hard chest and pulling at the hem of his t shirt. Throwing the shirt across the room Tony admired the exposed flesh of his lover. Running his hands back up Gibbs' chest he kept going until his fingers were locked in the soft gray hair.

Blue met green as Gibbs grabbed the back of Tony's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Keeping the kiss slow and light was his plan but Tony had other ideas as he deepened the kiss and started to rock back and forth over the hard cock beneath him. Gibbs ripped their lips apart and threw Tony down on the bed. Covering Tony's body with his own, Gibbs stopped when they were eye to eye.

"And what do you plan to do now Marine?" Tony asked with a seductive smile.

"Anything and everything."

"I won't stop you."

Gibbs growled as he leaned forward and took control of Tony's mouth. Tony tried to fight for control but Gibbs was having none of it so Tony stopped fighting and enjoyed the feeling of being back in Gibbs' bed with the man he loved. Gibbs' right hand slid down the lean body beneath him, reaching for the button of Tony's jeans. The button popping free, he slowly pulled the zipper down and ended the kiss to look down and stifled a groan. With the jeans opened he could tell Tony wasn't wearing anything underneath the denim material.

"Fuck!"

"Like what you see?" Tony had a glimmer in his eye at Jethro's reaction.

"You know damn well I do. Lift your hips."

"With pleasure"

Peeling the jeans down Tony's muscular thighs Gibbs' eyes stayed glued to the hard cock jutting out in front of him. Tossing the pants over his shoulder he quickly removed his own jeans and boxers before resuming his position lying across Tony. Tony moaned as he felt their bodies touch skin to skin all over. Thrusting up both men moaned as their cocks rubbed together. Gibbs pulled back.

"Dammit Jethro, DO something!"

Gibbs smirked at the look of unbridled desire on Tony's face. He took the soft lips with his own, running his hands up and down Tony's thighs, close to his cock. Tony, having had enough of the teasing, reached down and took Gibbs hand, placing it on his cock. Gibbs moaned into the kiss and instinctively squeezed the cock in his hand. Tony severed the kiss and threw his head back when Jethro started to stroke his cock slowly.

Seeing the throat exposed to him Jethro immediately started kissing and nipping at the skin, while speeding his strokes up.

"Jethro."

"Mmhm?"

"Make me come. I don't care how, just do it!" Tony panted.

Gibbs let go of Tony's cock causing the younger man to moan at the loss. Jethro quickly reached over for the nightstand, searching for the lube. Tony spread his legs as an invitation to whatever Jethro had in mind.

Setting the lube down on the bed next to Tony's body Gibbs went back to kissing Tony's throat.

"You taste so good. I've missed tasting you. I'm going to taste every inch of you before the night is over, starting with your cock."

"Then what are you waiting for. Suck my cock!"

Without another word Gibbs started kissing down Tony's chest and abdomen. Once he was level with Tony's hard cock he looked up the tan body and they locked eyes. Never looking away Gibbs licked up the underside of his cock before pushing his tongue into the slit at the top. Tony's body arched and he clutched at the bed sheet. Gibbs placed his hands on Tony's hips to keep him in place before licking back up his cock and taking the head into his mouth. Without giving Tony any time or warning, Gibbs slid all the way down until he felt the head hit the back of his throat.

"Yes! That's it Jethro! You always were a good cocksucker."

Gibbs growled sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth. Slowly pulling up to the top he ran his tongue up the shaft and licked at the head again before impaling himself to the bottom, creating a steady pace up and down. With Tony's head thrown back in pleasure he didn't notice Gibbs reach for the lube and pour some onto his hand. Gibbs nudged his legs open wider and gently started circling a finger around the puckered hole as he took his cock in deeper.

Tony's muscles clenched as he felt the finger touch him but quickly relaxed and took the finger in as he thrust up into Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs slowly pulled off of Tony and slid another finger inside of him, scissoring them to open him up.

"Fuck, you're so tight! Can't wait to make love to you again and have you squeeze my cock."

"Then stop talking and do it. Stop teasing me Jethro, I want you."

Ignoring the plea Gibbs continued thrusting his fingers in and out. He brushed against Tony's prostate causing him to shudder and a sheen of sweat to spread across his skin. Gibbs pulled his fingers out and coated his aching cock with lube before pressing forward. Leaning down and kissing Tony he slid forward, pushing the head of his cock into the waiting body beneath him. Tony's moan was swallowed up by the kiss as Gibbs slowly slid in further until he was buried to the hilt. Gibbs broke the kiss and leaned his head onto Tony's shoulder, taking deep breaths trying to stop himself from coming so soon.

"C'mon Jethro, move!"

"Gonna take this slow Tone."

"You wanna come?"

"What do you think?" Gibbs growled. Tony smirked and clenched his muscles, smiling when he heard Gibbs moan above him.

Gibbs slowly pulled back until only the head remained inside then slowly slid forward. Waiting a moment he repeated the movement. Tony rocked back against him, both men moving in rhythm with each other. Tony squeezed his muscles again and didn't release right away, keeping Gibbs trapped inside.

"Fuck Tony!"

"That's what I want you to do. Stop with the slow and sweet and fuck me already."

Hearing the words caused the beast inside Gibbs to break free and he started taking Tony with a new fervor, making long, hard thrusts. Shifting his angle Gibbs started hitting Tony's prostate with every thrust forward. Tony reached down his hand down his body to wrap around his cock but Gibbs swatted it away, wrapping his own hand around the leaking cock. He squeezed but otherwise didn't move his hand. Using his other hand he grabbed Tony's leg and pulled it onto his shoulder. The new angle causing Tony to squirm, trying to get friction on his cock.

"You like that don't you?"

"Fuck yes! Please Jethro, make me come, I need to come!"

"I don't know. I don't think I want you to come yet. I have so many more ideas for how to spend the night."

"Fuck! Make me come and we'll do whatever you want! And what I want.""

"Which is?" Gibbs asked as he slowly started moving his hand.

"Shower. You against the wall as I fuck you!" Tony smirked then moaned when Gibbs hand tightened and his thrusts came faster.

Gibbs lost control as the image of Tony taking him flashed before his eyes. This is what he missed, them being equals and fitting together so well. Tony used his leg to wrap around Jethro's hips and pull him forward, thrusting deeper. Gibbs matched his hand to the quick, short thrusts he was now doing, watching Tony come undone.

Tony felt the heat rising in his body and his balls tightened. Screaming out Jethro's name Tony came harder than he ever had before. Lights danced behind his eyes and he melted into the bed. Letting go of Tony's cock, Gibbs put his leg back down and grabbed his hips, pulling him back and forth over his cock. Tony came back to his senses and tightened his ass around Gibbs.

"Come for me Jethro. Then I'll reward you in the shower. You know how much you love to have my cock inside that tight ass of yours."

Gibbs threw his head back and let out a primal scream as he came, collapsing down next to Tony.

Tony leaned over and peppered kisses across his shoulders and exposed back, waiting for Gibbs to catch his breath. Leaning up he whispered in his ear, "I love you Jet."

Gibbs smiled at the long lost nickname. "Love you too Tone."

"Are you back with me now?"

"Yeah. Come here."

Tony moved up and laid down facing Jethro, only inches apart. Gibbs gently grabbed the back of Tony's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and innocent, not meant to excite but to convey feeling. The kiss slowly ended and Tony smiled at the glimmering blue orbs.

"What are you thinking?"

"That I'm an idiot. I don't know how I could let this go away."

"Well you don't have to worry about that now. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me."

"Well what am I going to do with you?"

"Whatever you want but first I get what I want. Shower time." Tony smirked as he slapped Gibbs' ass as they made their way to the bathroom.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Tony, stop." Jethro grumbled. They were in the elevator headed up to the bullpen and Tony was standing behind Jethro kissing his neck.

"Can't. I haven't had enough of you yet."

"You'll get more after work. Now behave." Gibbs kissed him deeply showing the man in his arms how much he loved him. Pulling back from the kiss Gibbs nudged Tony out of arms reach just as the doors opened.

Walking to their desks, McGee and Ziva were already there. They saw both men come in together and the happy look on Tony's face. Looking at each other they smiled and nodded.

"You made up yes?"

Tony and Gibbs glanced at each other before smiling and looking at their friends. "Yeah, we did. Thanks guys for helping me out." Tony answered looking both of them in the eye to show his sincerity.

A loud squeal was heard as Abby came running around the corner, having heard the conversation when she came up to say good morning to the team. Jumping onto Tony she hugged him tightly until he couldn't breathe. Releasing him she went over to her silver haired fox and hugged him.

"Really? You're back together?"

"Yeah Abs." Gibbs answered, kissing her cheek.

"You're not gonna break up again right?"

"Right. Learned from my mistake, not losing him again."

Abby squeaked again with excitement.

"Good."

"We are happy for you both."

"Thanks Ziva." Tony smiled at her.

"About time." McGee added with a smile.

Gibbs smiled as he looked around at his family. They all cared deeply for each other and he realized that the breakup was hard on all of them. His eyes met Tony's and he smiled. This was exactly how it was supposed to feel to be happy and in love, and he would prove it every day that this was how things would stay.

**"Trying Not To Love You"**

You call to me, and I fall at your feet  
How could anyone ask for more?  
And our time apart, like knives in my heart  
How could anyone ask for more?

_[Chorus]_  
But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
And trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more

And this kind of pain, only time takes away  
That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)  
And nothing I can do, without thinking of you  
That's why it's harder to let you go (That's why it's harder to let you go)

_[Chorus]_  
But if there's a pill to help me forget,  
God knows I haven't found it yet  
But I'm dying to, God I'm trying to

'Cause trying not to love you, only goes so far  
Trying not to need you, is tearing me apart  
Can't see the silver lining, from down here on the floor  
And I just keep on trying, but I don't know what for  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more

_[Bridge]_  
So I sit here divided, just talking to myself  
Was it something that I did?  
Was there somebody else?  
When a voice from behind me, that was fighting back tears  
Sat right down beside me, whispered right in my ear  
Said, I've been dying to tell you

That trying not to love you, only went so far  
Trying not to need you, was tearing me apart  
Now I see the silver lining, from what we're fighting for  
We just keep on trying, we could be much more  
'Cause trying not to love you  
Oh, yeah, trying not to love you  
Only makes me love you more  
Only makes me love you more


End file.
